Day Dream Believer
by tellingtouch
Summary: A little daydreaming is always good.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Daydream Believer**

**Author: tellingtouch**

**Summary: A little daydreaming is always good.**

**Rating: K+**

**Feedback: Yes, please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters belong to ABC and AMC. (Which is too bad cause I wouldn't have canceled them!)**

**Note: All thoughts in **_**Italics**_**.**

**Chapter 1: Marissa**

'_Why did I invite myself a long?' _Marissa questioned herself. She had been sitting alone in the hotel room since Bianca had left for her meeting, over two hours ago. The kids were all in the other room watching videos and playing. She figured she would let them "share" the room until Bianca returned. _'Oh yeah, now I remember, cause I'm in love with my best friend.'_

The redhead lies in the bed that Bianca would sleep in that night and allowed her mind to wander.

_Bianca walks into the room exhausted from her meetings. She tosses all her stuff on a chair._

"_I'm so tired. I just want to strip down and get into my nice cool bed."_

_Marissa smiles at her. "Well don't let me stop you."_

_The brunette steadies her gaze on the redhead and smirks. "Okay, I won't."_

_With that being said, Bianca starts to undress herself there and then in full view of Marissa._

_Marissa couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bianca was standing there stripping off one piece of clothing after another, until there was nothing left but a red lacey bra and matching panties._

_The brunette smiled at the look on her friend's face. "See something you like?"_

"_Um…ah…um.." Marissa couldn't seem to find words so she just nodded her head._

_Liking the effect that she was having on Marissa, Bianca slowly walked over to the bed._

_Just as Marissa was reaching out to grab a hold of Bianca, the quite serenity was broken with a scream._

"MOM!" AJ came running in to the room and jumping, launched himself onto the bed and his mother.

Marissa shook herself out of her daydream and focused in on her son. "Oh AJ. What have I told you about jumping on me like that."

"Sorry mom, but me and the girls are hungry. We wanted to know when lunch is?" AJ looked up at his mom with his baby blues shining.

"Oh babies, I'm sorry. I didn't notice how late it was. What would you three like to eat?"

"Grilled cheese and fries?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah!" Gabby clapped.

"That sounds good." AJ joined in.

"Okay." Marissa picked up the phone and placed the order with room service.

With in 15 minutes the lunches were delivered and the kids were back in their room happily eating.

Just as Marissa was getting back into bed her cell phone rang. She ran across the room to grab it out of her purse. A huge smile broke out on her face when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey you. How's your day going?"

"Long. I wish that I could be there with you and the kids. How are they?"

"They're great. We just ordered lunch, and now they're back in the other room watching cartoons. We're waiting on you to come back to go swimming again."

Marissa could feel the warm smile coming from Bianca even on the other end of the phone. She loved that smile. Loved it even more when that smile was for her or caused by her.

"Well, I shouldn't be that much longer. We're taking a break right now for bathroom and drinks. All we have to do is go over the contracts, sign the agreements and shake hands."

Marissa could hear the wiriness in her voice. "Well when you get here you can rest for a while. The kids will need a nap by then too."

"Oh that sounds perfect. I would give almost anything for some rest." Bianca laughed. "Hey Marissa, the group is heading back in. I have to go. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime day or night." the redhead was glad that Bianca couldn't see the blush on her face. _'I can't believe I said that.'_

Laughing the brunette bid her friend a good-bye.

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Groaning Marissa threw herself face first down on the bed. This was torture. To be so close and yet so far from the one person that made her world right.

She had no idea what to do about her feelings. She had gotten very good at hiding them, but not perfect. Marissa found that she couldn't keep from touching Bianca every chance she got.

"_Hey Marissa." Bianca was standing over a sleeping Marissa as she gently shook her awake._

"_Hey. When did you get here?" Marissa sat up and rubbed her eyes._

_Bianca laughed. "A little bit ago. You are so cute while you sleep."_

_Marissa pushed Bianca gently on the shoulder. "Stop. I am not. I was probably snoring."_

_The brunette looked at her best friend with a smirk. "No, no snoring, but has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep?"_

_The redhead smiled. "Yeah, my mom told me that I would always say whatever I was…feeling."_

_Bianca just sat there looking at Marissa. She had a huge smile on her face. "Yeah you do."_

_Marissa got scared for a moment. "What did I say?"_

"_Oh nothing much." Bianca was loving this. "Just that you love me."_

_Marissa's face fell into a shocked expression. "I…I…um…I did?"_

"_Yes." Bianca said as she moved closer to her best friend. "And you know what?"_

"_No, what?" the redhead asked._

_Bianca placed her hands on Marissa cheek and started to stroke it with her thumb. "I love you too."_

_With those words spoken, the two women leaned in to share a kiss._

Marissa was woken by the sound of her phone. She reached over and answered it without looking to see who it was. "Marissa Tasker."

"Well, when did we become so formal?" the voice on the other end of the line laughed.

The smile that broke out on Marissa's face was automatic. "Hey Bianca. Sorry, I kinda was in my own little world for a minute and didn't check who was calling."

"Own world huh? Was it nice there?"

"Oh yes." Marissa could only think that the voice on the other end was the reason that world was so nice.

"Well I'm on my way back to the room now. Maybe you can take me to this world of yours. Sounds like I might like it." Bianca teased.

"Oh I will so take you there." Marissa couldn't believe what she was saying. Yet it kept coming. "It's a wonderful place."

"Mmmm, can't wait. I should be there soon. So I'll let you go for now. Bye."

"Bye." Marissa hung up the phone and stared at it. _'I so have to get a grip.'_

Marissa got up from the bed and went to check on the children in the next room. As she peeked in she saw all three a sleep in a pile on the floor.

Suppressing her laughter at the cuteness, she carefully covered them all with a blanket. After turning off the TV she turned out the light and gently closed the door.

'_I can't believe how cute they are. Just like real siblings. If only…"_

Marissa sighed and went back to the bed in Bianca's room. With nothing better to do she flipped on the TV. She was just lying there, blankly staring off at the TV when Bianca finally got back to the room.

Trying to hide her excitement she gave a small smile. "Hey. Kids are all conked out in the other room."

Marissa patted the bed next to her. "Come join me before we get called to active mom duty again."

Bianca gave a nervous smile and walked over and cautiously perched on the edge of the bottom of the bed.

"How was your meeting?" Marissa asked.

"Long but okay." Bianca answered nervously.

After a few more minutes of a small talk about her meeting and the kids, Marissa thought she'd take a chance.

"So what are you doing all the way over there?"

"What?" Bianca was shocked.

"Come here. Get comfortable. Lie down. Come on." Marissa just wanted to feel the warmth from Bianca's body beside her.

"All right." Came the shy reply from the brunette as she got up and repositioned herself next to her friend.

After sitting there awhile, just taking in everything Bianca, Marissa noticed that something was wrong. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Are you okay?"

"I just… I can't do this anymore." Bianca explained.

Marissa was so afraid of those words that she went into a tailspin. "What can't you do?"

"I can't do this," gesturing between them. "I can't do us anymore."

'_No Bianca!' _Marissa was really scared now. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, it's me. I have to tell you something. I need to put it out there." Bianca sat there seemingly collecting herself.

"Put what out there?" the redhead didn't know what to think.

"Our friendship means so much to me." Bianca started.

"Me too." said Marissa.

"And I don't want to ruin it." Bianca went on.

"How could you?" Marissa was now confused.

"It's nothing earth-shattering, and I don't expect anything to come from it, but I just want you to know," there was a long pause. "That I'm attracted to you."

With those words Marissa's face was pure shock. _'This has to be a dream.'_

**T.B.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Daydream Believer**

**Author: tellingtouch**

**Summary: A little daydreaming is always good.**

**Rating: K+**

**Feedback: Yes, please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters belong to ABC and AMC. (Which is too bad cause I wouldn't have canceled them!)**

**Note: All thoughts in **_**Italics**_**.**

**Chapter 2: Bianca**

Bianca had left Marissa and the children at the pool about 15 ago. Marissa had looked so good in her bathing suit. And the way that she took care of Miranda just made Bianca love the woman more.

The fact that she was, once again, in love with her **straight **best friend had not escaped her notice. _'Why do I always have to fall for the one that I can't have?'_

Bianca shook the thought away and tried to focus on what she was doing. She was here for a meeting with donors for the Miranda Center.

"_Here take my bracelet. There now your perfect." Marissa said as she places her bracelet on Bianca's wrist._

_Bianca smiled a small nervous smile. "I'm far from perfect."_

"_Don't say that! Don't you ever say that! You are perfect to me!" As she said this, Marissa reached out and grabbed Bianca's hands and started to rub small circles in them._

"_I am?" Bianca questioned._

"_Yes. You are the most perfect woman in the world. And that's why… and that's why I love you."_

_Bianca's face was frozen in awe. Did she really just hear that? "You, you love me?"_

_Marissa smiled at her and took her hands. "Yeah, I do."_

"_But, how?" Bianca's brain wasn't grasping the redhead's words._

_Marissa smiled and pulled Bianca towards her. "Like this."_

_The two women started to lean into one another. Bianca could feel Marissa's breath on her lips. She knew what was coming. She let her eyes flutter closed in anticipation._

"Cough, Cough. Excuse me?"

Bianca's eyes flew open to see a man in a business suit looking at her with an amused smile on his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You just looked like you were deep in thought. I didn't want to interrupt but I was wondering if this was the meeting for the Miranda Center?" the man smiled.

"Yes, yes it is. I'm Bianca Montgomery." Bianca stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Howard Morgan. I think that you were expecting my partner." Howard took the offered hand and shook it.

"Um, who is your partner?" the brunette asked.

"Peter Morgan." the man answered.

"Oh yes. I received an e-mail yesterday from him saying that you would be taking his place." Bianca said as she gestured to the empty chairs at the table. "You're a bit early. The rest of the group should be here in a little while."

"Sorry about that. Peter is always telling me I need to try leaving later. I only left a hour early this time." Howard laughed.

Bianca found herself laughing as well. "Don't worry. I've been sitting here for the last half hour."

Howard favored her with a smile. "I feel better now."

Just as they were settling in the rest of the donors started to file in. Everyone greeted Bianca, and each other in kind. After the pleasantries, they all took their seats and Bianca started her presentation.

"Thank you all for coming today. The Miranda Center really appreciates it." Bianca was a little nervous, to say the least. When she grabbed her wrist to calm herself, she felt something smooth and cool. Marissa's bracelet.

'_Marissa. Always there when I need you.'_

With the cool metal under her fingers, her nerves seemed to vanish. With a smile on her face she dove into the meeting.

By the time the first break of the day came she was ecstatic. Several of the people there had already started to pledge money and others had come up with fantastic fundraising ideas.

As soon as she had a moment alone, Bianca picked up her phone to call the one person that she wanted to talk to more than anything.

When Marissa picked up the phone Bianca was smiling with her first words.

"Hey you. How's your day going?"

"Long. I wish that I could be there with you and the kids. How are they?"

"They're great. We just ordered lunch, and now they're back in the other room watching cartoons. We're waiting on you to come back to go swimming again."

With a smile, Bianca sighed. She was happy that the redhead and her son loved her girls so much, she just wished more than anything that she could be there with Marissa and the kids.

"Well, I shouldn't be that much longer. We're taking a break right now for bathroom and drinks. All we have to do is go over the contracts, sign the agreements and shake hands."

Marissa could hear the wiriness in her voice. "Well when you get here you can rest for a while. The kids will need a nap by then too."

"Oh that sounds perfect. I would give almost anything for some rest." Bianca laughed. "Hey Marissa, the group is heading back in. I have to go. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime day or night." the redhead said.

'_I can't believe she said that.'_ Laughing the brunette bid her friend a good-bye.

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

As she hung up the phone, Bianca couldn't believe how happy she felt. Just hearing her best friend's happy and excitedly cheerful voice was enough to make her smile.

Bianca put her hone away just as Howard was coming back into the room.

"Nice phone call?" he asked.

Blushing, Bianca nodded. "Yes."

"Girlfriend?"

The brunette woman was shocked. "N-no. Just a friend."

Howard raised his hands in apology. "Sorry, it's just that's the look I get when talking to Peter."

Bianca blushed some more and then noticed the others returning. Thankful for something to do she got up and started to pass out the standard contract that she used for donations.

As everyone picked them up and started to read them, Bianca started her closing speech.

"As you all know, the Miranda Center is near and dear to my heart. I want to thank you all for agreeing to be here today. Any help that you can give will be greatly appreciated and will help many women and children who otherwise would have no one."

After that, Bianca took a seat and let the lawyers for the center go over the contracts. Smiling to herself, she couldn't wait to get back to her room. Back to her girls, AJ, and to the woman who took up so many of her thoughts.

"_Marissa, I have something to tell you. It's no big deal but I need to get it out there." Bianca was looking into the beautiful eyes that she loved so much._

"_What is it? Are you okay?" the redhead sounded worried._

"_Yes, I'm fine." Bianca knew that it would be now or never and dove in headfirst. "I just have to tell you… I love you."_

_It took what felt like an eternity before Marissa responded. "Wow, I never knew. I always thought, but I was never sure."_

_Bianca couldn't believe how well Marissa was taking her confession. "Well, it doesn't have to mean anything. I just wanted to tell you."_

_Marissa shook herself out of her daze. "Of course it means something. It means that I can finally look at you, seeing how beautiful you are and tell you that I love you too."_

_Bianca couldn't believe her ears. "You do?"_

_Marissa shifted closer to her on the bed. She slowly reached up and brushed Bianca's hair back out of the way and cupped her cheek. "Yes, I do. Let me show you."_

_Bianca's eyes fluttered close with anticipation. So close she could smell Marissa. So close she could feel Marissa._

In the next moment Bianca was back to reality as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Ms. Montgomery? Are you alright?" Standing over her with a look of concern was Howard.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Morgan. Just lost in thought." Bianca replied as she stood up.

"Yes, they are easy to get lost in." he smiled knowingly. "Well, it was nice to meet you, and I'll see you at next weeks fundraiser."

With that he walked out the door of the conference room and she was alone. '_**Next week's **__fundraiser? I really should have paid more attention.'_

Bianca gathered up all of her things and put them away in her bag. She picked up her phone to call the lawyers to see if they could e-mail her a copy of the upcoming fundraisers.

When she started through her address book the first number that she saw was Marissa's. Bianca could feel the smile that stretched across her face. The mere thought of the redhead made her so happy.

'_I really have to do something about this. I really do love her. But what if I tell her?"_ Bianca shook her head with a smile.

_Bianca walks into the room that she is sharing with the girls only to find Marissa laying on the bed. Smiling Bianca throws her stuff down in a chair and went to sit on the other side of the bed._

"_So what have you been doing all day?"_

"_Nothing much. We went swimming, ate lunch, and now their napping." Marissa smiled as she scooted closer to Bianca._

_The brunette wasn't sure what she should do. She would love to snuggle down with the redhead, but she knew for her it wouldn't be just friendly. No, if Bianca snuggled with Marissa she wanted it to be for real._

"_Are you okay?" Marissa asked concerned._

"_No, I'm in love with my best friend!" Bianca hadn't meant to say that. Now she was so scared that she couldn't move or say anything._

"_Hahahaha!" Marissa was laughing loudly and rolling on the bed. She could seem to contain her amusement._

_Bianca starts to get upset at the fact that her feelings made Marissa laugh. "Well I'm glad you find this funny."_

_Marissa calmed herself so that she could look at Bianca. "Of course I do. I already knew how you felt. Why do you think I invited AJ and me on your 'family' weekend? Why do you think I conveniently let the kids fall asleep in the next room?" _

_Bianca was speechless. She couldn't fathom what Marissa was saying to her. The words wouldn't sink in. It was like they were hanging in a bubble above Marissa's head._

"_Honestly Bianca." the redhead just shook her head. "I was giving you til after you meetings to say something. I thought that if you didn't say something by tomorrow morning, especially after sleeping in the same bed, that I would just kiss you and see what you said."_

_Bianca blinked as is seemed that Marissa's words were finally starting to sink in. Marissa knew she loved her. Marissa was happy about this. Marissa wanted to kiss her._

"_Well, in that case I think you should kiss me. Just to make sure that, um, that we're on the same page." Bianca couldn't help the blush that crept up her face._

_Marissa smiled. " I think that's a great idea."_

_As the redhead moved to align herself with Bianca, she met her eyes. The two women help each other's gazes for a long moment before they slowly started to move together._

_Just before Bianca closes her eyes, she sees the warmest sweetest smile on Marissa's face._

'_This is all that I'll ever want._

"Ring Ring Ring." Bianca's eyes flew open as the sound of her phone broke her serene moment.

Looking down to see who was calling she groaned. "Hello Kendall. What's up?"

As she listened to her sister rant on and on about Griffon, she gathered up the rest of her belongings.

"Well, if you want to move on with him tell him how you feel." The irony of what she said was not lost on the brunette.

"Yes, love you too. Bye."

With that she grabbed her bag and phone and headed back to the hotel. _'I should call Marissa.'_

Bianca hit number 1 on her speed dial and waited for the redhead to pick up.

"Marissa Tasker."

"Well, when did we become so formal?" Bianca laughed.

Bianca could hear the smile on Marissa's face as she answered. "Hey Bianca. Sorry, I kinda was in my own little world for a minute and didn't check who was calling."

"Own world huh? Was it nice there?"

"Oh yes." Marissa said breathlessly.

"Well I'm on my way back to the room now. Maybe you can take me to this world of yours. Sounds like I might like it." Bianca teased. Knowing that she would love to be lost in a world alone with the redhead.

"Oh I will so take you there." Marissa responded excitedly. "It's a wonderful place."

"Mmmm, can't wait." Bianca was in her own little fantasy world for a moment. "I should be there soon. So I'll let you go for now. Bye."

"Bye." Marissa said, and hung up the phone.

'_I can't believe how flirty that conversation was!'_

Bianca didn't know where that had come from but she liked it. Now if she could only be that forward when in the same room with Marissa.

After the short walk back to the hotel room, Bianca had worked up her courage. Before the day was out she would tell Marissa how she felt. _'I have to tell her!'_

Bianca walked into her room and was greeted by the sight of Marissa lounging on the bed watching TV. Trying to hide her excitement she gave a small smile.

Marissa gave a small smile back. "Hey. Kids are all conked out in the other room." Marissa patted the bed next to her. "Come join me before we get called to active mom duty again."

Bianca gave a nervous smile and walked over and cautiously perched on the edge of the bottom of the bed.

"How was your meeting?" Marissa asked.

"Long but okay." Bianca answered nervously.

After a few more minutes of a small talk about her meeting and the kids, Marissa looked over to see Bianca sitting on the end of the bed like she might bolt at any moment.

"So what are you doing all the way over there?"

"What?" Bianca was shocked. She had been trying to think of something to say to her best friend, other than 'I love you.'

"Come here. Get comfortable. Lie down. Come on." Marissa said to Bianca.

"All right." Came the shy reply from the brunette as she got up and repositioned herself next to her friend.

After sitting there awhile, just taking in everything Marissa, Bianca heard a voice ask her a question, but she didn't hear the question. "What?"

She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "I asked if you are okay?"

"I just… I can't do this anymore." Bianca explained.

Marissa face was that of fear. "What can't you do?"

"I can't do this," Bianca said gesturing between them. "I can't do us anymore." Bianca could see Marissa's fear.

"Did I do something wrong?" the redhead asked.

"No. No, it's me. I have to tell you something. I need to put it out there." Bianca sat there seemingly collecting herself.

"Put what out there?" the redhead now looked confused.

"Our friendship means so much to me." Bianca started.

"Me too." said Marissa.

"And I don't want to ruin it." Bianca went on.

"How could you?" Marissa was now confused.

"It's nothing earth-shattering, and I don't expect anything to come from it, but I just want you to know," there was a long pause. "That I'm attracted to you."

Bianca sat there very afraid while watching shock, and something else she wasn't quite sure of cross Marissa's face

'_Please don't let her freak out. Don't let her hate.'_

**T.B.C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Daydream Believer**

**Author: tellingtouch**

**Summary: A little daydreaming is always good.**

**Rating: K+**

**Feedback: Yes, please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters belong to ABC and AMC. (Which is too bad cause I wouldn't have canceled them!)**

**Note: All thoughts in **_**Italics**_**.**

**Chapter 3: Together**

"I'm attracted to you." Both women sat there not knowing what to do.

It had taken everything that Bianca had to be able to admit to that much, to an attraction. She wanted to take it back the moment the words left her mouth. '_What was I thinking?'_

Marissa just sat there as a thousand thoughts ran through her head in the span of a second. _'She didn't say that. Damn daydreams are going to be the death of me.'_

"Marissa, are you okay?" Bianca asked

"Yeah, I … um just got caught in a daydream. It was so vivid. I could have sworn it was real. I could have sworn it was real. Could you repeat that last part" Marissa focused all of her attention on her secret love this time. She wouldn't miss what Bianca said twice.

"O-okay." Bianca didn't know if she could say it again. "I… I said… um… that I was attracted to you."

Marissa shook her head; this couldn't be what she was hearing. "See there goes that daydreaming again. I'm stuck in a loop where you tell me your attracted to me and then I wake up and it happens again."

Bianca stares at her best friend with a bit of apprehension. _'She thinks this is a dream. Is that a good thing?_'

"Um… Marissa?" Bianca wanted to make sure the redhead was listening. "You're not dreaming. I'm really telling you that I'm attracted to you."

Marissa completely stops everything. The stillness of her makes Bianca very nervous. _'I think I broke her.'_

Marissa starts to blink but still can't seem to move. _'This isn't a dream? She really said that? She really means it?'_

Bianca would give anything to take what she had said back in that moment. That's okay. I didn't really expect you to say anything. I just had to tell you. Now that the feelings are out, I can get over them, and they won't effect out friendship."

"NOOOOO!" Marissa screamed. The fact that Bianca was trying to back out of what she had said had woken Marissa from her daze. "I mean no. I don't want that."

The brunette looked at her best friend. She didn't understand what was going on in that head of hers. She barely knew what was happening in her own for that matter.

"What do you want?" Bianca asked cautiously.

Marissa blushed until her face was the same color as her hair. "I want this to not be a dream. I want you to really be sitting there, telling me that you're attracted to me. I want this to be real. I want you to want me like I want you."

Bianca was now the stunned one. She couldn't believe that this just might be a dream. There is no way that you just said that you wanted me."

Marissa sat looking at Bianca for a moment before a huge smile broke out on her face. "Well, I know that part wasn't a dream. So, I guess that maybe neither is the rest."

"So what so we do now?" Bianca heard the quiver in her own voice. She hadn't thought that she would get this response.

Marissa's face got a devilish grin. I know one thing. I have to admit that I've been dreaming of you, a lot."

Bianca's own now matched the blush that was crawling higher on Marissa's face. "You've been dreaming about, ME?"

"Yes I have." Marissa couldn't help the smile that was painted on her face. She could get everything she had been wanting for a long time now.

"There is one thing though." Marissa waited for Bianca to ask the question she knew was coming.

"What's that?"

"I always seem to wake up or get interrupted before we can, you know, um… kiss." Marissa mumbled the last part, not being able to say it aloud.

Bianca, however, had heard her perfectly well. In response to this statement, the brunette decided that words were of no use. She scooted closer to the redhead and took one of her hands in her own.

As Marissa looked into the loving chocolate eyes, that stared back at her own hazel, she knew that this was no dream. This time she would get to feel the tender, silken lips that she had been dreaming of for so long.

Both women leaned into one another. They hovered for a moment, both allowing time for the other to change their mind.

Finally Marissa could take it no more. She leaned in and captured the lips of the woman next to her.

The kiss was soft and tentative to start. Neither of the women wanting to push the kiss to be more than what it was. Hands were hovering at their sides, they were afraid to touch and ruin the moment that they were sharing. Soon though the soft kissing became more passionate. Hands started to find places to hold on to.

After a few minutes Bianca and Marissa had to pull back since oxygen was becoming an issue.

As they looked into each other's eyes, there was no doubt left. This had been no dream.

"So," Bianca said as she looked at their inner-laced hands. "What now?"

"Now, now I think that we need to talk about a few things." Marissa squeezed Bianca's hand. "But first, I think I could use another, oh say, million of those kisses."

The brunette smiled at the woman who sat across from her. "I think that I can live with that."

As the two women leaned into one another for another kiss, a scream interrupted them. They turned just in time for all three of their children to dive on them and push them back on to the bed.

"Mom!" "Mommy!" the kids scream in unison.

Bianca was laughing as she hugged her girls. When she turned her head she saw Marissa laughing and hugging AJ.

"What do you munchkins think you're doing?" Marissa asks.

"Well, we were you wondering something." AJ said, the sound of his voice already pleading.

"Yes, and what were you wondering?" Bianca asked looking at her two little girls.

Miranda took over the pleading, looking at her mother with such a look that she was hoping she would get what she wanted.

"We want AJ to stay in out room and Ms. Marissa to stay in here with you."

Bianca looked questionably at her daughters. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh how can you say no to that face." Marissa was mush. The kids had won.

Before they could start to celebrate their victory, Marissa recovered enough to get in a final say.

"You can share the room, but there are rules."

All three kids stood looking at their mothers. Rules were never fun, but they got to share the room.

"First, you have to go to bed on time. Nine o'clock, no later." Marissa stared down all three children making sure that they understood she meant it.

"Second, there will be no running back and forth all night. Once you pick your room, it's your room." Bianca now joined Marissa in laying out the rules.

Three sets of eyes lit up. "Yay! We promise!"

"Okay, go get your stuff girls and I'll get mine. This is the only switch we are doing." Marissa got up and headed to the other room. Good thing she hadn't unpacked too much yet.

While packing what she had, Marissa started to think about all the great things that could come from sharing a room for the weekend with the woman that she… what did she feel? Attraction? No, it was more than that. Like? That wasn't the right word either. _'I like her but it's something more.' _

She was broken out of her thoughts by a small hand tugging at her shirt.

"Are we done yet?" her son asked.

"Almost. Why don't you help me zip this bag." the redhead smiled at the boy she loved so much.

'_Love? I think that's what I feel for Bianca?'_

In the other room, while helping her girls repack their bags, Bianca was having similar thoughts. She also didn't know what to do about them. _'What do I do now? I told her that I'm attracted to her, but I know that it's not enough.'_

Bianca was lost in thought when a hand touched her on the small of her back. The brunette jumped nearly out of her skin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Marissa look sheepishly down at the ground.

Bianca thought that she was embarrassed until she saw the smaller girls shoulder shaking.

Unable to contain it any longer, Marissa burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"Oh you are so going to get it for that!" Bianca said to the smaller woman.

Marissa's own face turned serious for a moment before she started laughing again. "Do your worst."

Bianca smirked. "Okay, you asked for it. Girls, AJ, get her!"

As soon as her words were out, all three children had pounced on the redhead. They tickled her until she was laughing uncontrollably.

The taller woman stood back and laughed as she watched the display in front of her. It was amazing how much her heart swelled to see everyone so happy.

"Hey! Why am I the only getting pounced? Let's get Bianca!" Marissa had turned the children for a new target, Bianca.

Within seconds all five of them were on the floor laughing and having a great time.

'_This is so easy. Why did it take us so long?' _Marissa loved the sight of everyone she cared for so happy.

"Okay, okay! Truce!" Bianca laughed as everyone fell around her laughing and giggling.

After a few minutes everyone calmed down. "Alright, lets get the last of the stuff moved around, then we can have dinner. And, maybe ice cream for dessert if everyone is good." Bianca smiled, as everyone got really excited at the prospect of dessert.

"We promise!" Marissa clapped. Sometimes she was such a kid, but hey, every now and then you had to be.

"Okay." Bianca couldn't stop her giggle at how cute Marissa was. "AJ, can you help Miranda and Gabby with their bags?"

"Yes Ms. Bianca!" AJ went over and grabbed one of each of their bags. He puffed out his chest and carried them into the next room with the girls following behind.

"That is the cutest thing! Look at how well they get along." Marissa was so happy that her son and Bianca's daughters got along so well.

"Just like real siblings." Bianca was smiling after the three children that she loved so much. AJ may not be hers, but he was Miranda's birthday twin, and she had been there since the beginning. She loved him no matter what.

Marissa turned to look at Bianca, while the other woman was still watching the children's retreating backs. _'I so love her.'_ This thought made Marissa's smile faltered and be replaced by a shocked expression.

Love? Is that what this was? She knew that it was unlike anything that she had ever felt before. Love?

'_Yeah.' _Marissa's smile returned to her face. _'I really do love her.'_

Bianca, unbeknownst to Marissa, had been watching the emotions cross her friend's face. _'I wonder what she'd thinking?'_

As soon as the door between the rooms closed, Marissa grabbed a hold of Bianca's waist and pulled herself closer to the taller woman. She locked her hazel eyes onto the chocolate ones in front of her and leaned in for a kiss.

This, unlike the first one, had a fiery passion to it. As first lips touched, then parted to allow tongues to meet and search.

As the kiss ended and both girls pulled back out of breathe. The first thing the two notice was how their bodies melded together.

"Not that I'm complaining, because I'm **not, **but what was that for?" Bianca leaned her forehead to rest on the smaller woman's.

"That, my dear, was because I just realized something." Marissa answered.

"And what pray tell did you just realize?" the question came out with a small laugh.

"I realized that I am totally and completely in love with you." Marissa kept her eyes focused on the set in front of her. She needed Bianca to not be scared.

Bianca's breath hitched. _'Oh My God! Did she really say that?' _"Marissa I …Oh God, I love you too!"

With that the two women were back in each other's embraces with lips smashing together, fighting for dominance. The rush that they felt from both saying and receiving those three small but powerful words had sent their emotions spinning.

As the kissing continued, hands started to roam up and down each other's bodies. The two started to move backwards towards the bed. As Marissa knees backed into it they both fell on to the bed.

Bianca was on top of Marissa still kissing her, when her hand made contact with the skin under the rim of the other woman's shirt. All at once Bianca's mind cleared of the fog of lust and she pulled back slightly.

"Mmm. Why'd you stop?" Marissa asked.

"Because, as much as I would love to make love with you, we both know it's way to soon."

With a sigh, Marissa threw her head back on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "Argh! I know, I know. I just… it's just…"

"It feels right." the brunette supplied.

"Yes! It feels right. It feels like this is exactly what we should be doing." Marissa was a little frustrated, but she knew that Bianca was right. They need more time together before they were **together.**

Bianca smiled at the redhead below her. She knew the frustration that she felt. She felt it too. "I'm sorry. I just want to do this right."

Marissa smiled back at her almost lover. "I know, so do I. I also think that it were going to take this slow, then you need to get off of me."

Bianca laughed and gave Marissa one last kiss before standing up and pulling the redhead with her.

Standing up Marissa walked over to Bianca and hugged her for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too." With a small squeeze the slightly taller woman backed away a step. "Lets go check on our kids. I think that we all could go for some dessert."

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea." Marissa started walking to the next room, pulling Bianca behind her with their hands joined together.

**Later That Night**

"We never should have let them have seconds on the ice cream." Bianca laughed as her and Marissa entered their room after finally getting all three kids asleep.

"Yeah, but then we couldn't have had seconds." Marissa bounced a little.

The brunette laughed harder. "You are so cute. You're just a big kid sometimes."

Bianca smiled and placed a small kiss on Marissa's cheek. "You're right. So in that spirit, it's time for bed."

"No, really?" the redhead pouted a little.

"Yes, we've been up all day and half the night. We need sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. I have a surprise." Bianca winked.

"A surprise? What is it?" Marissa was excited.

"You do know what a surprise is, right?" the brunette asked.

"Yes! I just was never good at them." Marissa's pouted. She looked at Bianca with pleadingly sad eyes.

"Okay, I give, I give!" With hands raised the taller woman surrendered. "I'm taking everyone to the water park. I heard AJ, Miranda, and Gabby talking about it and got us all tickets."

Marissa's face showed her obvious shock. "You got tickets to the water park? AJ and I have been talking about going there for months."

"Really? That must be why he was telling the girls about it yesterday." the brunette only shrugged.

"Oh Bianca!" Marissa was so excited she jumped into her love's arms. "This is the best. I'm so excited. The kids are going to love this."

Bianca laughed at the woman in front of her. "Well the sooner that we go to bed the sooner tomorrow comes."

With that said the redhead grabbed her pjs and ran into the bathroom to change. She really was just a big kid.

Bianca grabbed her own sleepwear and began to change. When she was in her tank top and boy short, she went to knock on the bathroom door.

Marissa opened the door and leaned on it with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. A slight smile on her face, she waved the brunette in.

Bianca went to the sink and started to wash off her make-up. She really didn't like to have to wear more that a lip balm, but had to for meetings.

After her face was scrubbed clean she grabbed her own toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. _'This is all so normal.'_

Marissa and Bianca finished up in the bathroom and headed to bed. They worked together to pull back the covers and to arrange the pillows.

"Um, what side do you want?" Bianca asked.

"It doesn't really matter. What side do you want?"

"I like the left side." Bianca blushed a little. She had always liked to sleep to one side.

"Good, cause I kind of like the right." Marissa hadn't wanted to say anything in case that was Bianca's side.

As they giggled at the silliness, they slipped into bed and pulled the covers around themselves. With no words spoken, they found each other and snuggled in together.

"Goodnight Marissa."

"Goodnight Bianca."

With a small, but loving kiss they were off to sleep and more dreams for another day.

Because, as both women had learned, dreams really did come true.

**THE END**


End file.
